


Late Uploads (PewdieCry)

by MilkNPork



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Older works of mine, Possible but absurdly unrealistic reason for late uploads, beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1422655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkNPork/pseuds/MilkNPork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wondered why Pewds tends to always upload late videos? Well, maybe the reason's not always him being busy or the video processing being slow. Maybe Cry knows why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Uploads (PewdieCry)

Silence lingered in the house as the waves in the shore not far echoed in their ears, but the Swede barely noticed as he was too focused in his own business. Hands slightly shaking in impatience and grasping the mouse so hard his knuckles grew white, he glared at the screen, unblinking and oblivious to his surroundings.

Oblivious indeed, as he didn't even notice a certain brunette snickering behind him and snaking his hand down his waist and hugging him lightly.

He flinched, his attention torn away from the screen and now focused on Cry who nuzzled his head lovingly on his shoulder.

"What?" Pewdie asked, grumbling a bit, but then relaxing into his embrace.

"Wanna go to the beach?" Cry invited, glancing at the computer screen and frowning. "You can upload later..."

"The bros will be mad!" He mock-pouted. "I don't wanna upload late again this week."

"Please? Just this one time?" Cry begged, pleading with his eyes and hugging him tighter.

Pewdie chuckled, then pulled away to face him. "Puppy eyes won't work on me, bro." he smiled, happy that Cry wanted to spend time with him. "But maybe after I upload."

"Aww..." he frowned, disappointed. "And I wanted to watch the sunset with you, too."

Pewdie knew he had to be pretending but for some reason, it worked. But instead, he teased, "You really are the woman of this relationship."

"You love it." Cry shot back, and winked.

He winked back and returned his attention to the turtle-slow uploading bar. He was more impatient now as he silently cursed and wanting to just drag the blue bar all the way to the right end of the box.

But no. He'd wait until it was done.

He subconsciously tapped his fingers on the desk, and Cry must have either noticed his impatience, or was getting bored of the silence, as he interlaced their fingers together and looked over to the Swede.

Their gazes locked.

12 seconds of silence and their eyes never left the other.

But then, Pewdie sighed deeply and looked away, rubbing the back of his neck and uttering. "Alright, alright. I'll upload later tonight, when we get back."

In an instant, the brunette was up and grinnng widely, making his way towards the bedroom to change clothes.

Pewdie chuckled at his lover's excitement, thinking what kind of excuse he would come up with so that the bros wouldn't be mad at him. They probably will be anyway. And it's not like he hated to be with Cry.

Before he knew it, they were at the beach.

The beach was a beautiful sight in the evening. The way the sun shone like a golden coin and the sky glowed blood red, patterned by the clouds that slowly moved with the soft wind and smearing the sea with a similar red color... The way the blowing of the wind brought music to their ears, with the splashing of the shore giving rhythm to that music... And as they looked at each other, they glowed with the scenery and seeing each other like this was simply breathtaking.

There weren't as much people scattered about, unlike in daytime, and they could have their own time together here, with Cry's arm around Pewdie's and his head resting on his shoulder softly as they walked by the shore, not even caring that the sand went in their slippers and tickled their feet, that the few people who stayed were giving them judgemental looks and Pewdie only glared at them and put his arm around Cry's shoulder protectively.

"So, do you like it here?" The American started, trying to build a conversation. He didn't mind the silence between them; it was actually a calm and peaceful type of silence, but some chatting wouldn't hurt, right?

"Yeah. I'm actually kinda glad that I ditched that upload. Else, I wouldn't be here." He admitted, smiling and hugging his partner's shoulder tightly.

"Told you so." He chuckled, hugging the other's arm tightly in turn.

Soon, they found themselves standing by the rocks. At least there wasn't anyone mocking them from afar, as they were alone. Alone together.

And so the blonde Swede, tired after walking for a while, sat down in relief, but was taken by surprise when his other half sat on his lap. Both men blushed, but beamed, gazing into each other's eyes that both glistened with overflowing love and passion for the other.

"I love you." Cry whispered, his breath softly brushing against the other's cheek, who blushed but replied,

"I love you, too."

And they leaned closer, as their lips delicately met and curved into a smile. They stayed like that for a while, just appreciating each other and smiling as their lips still connected, until they drew back. They kissed again: this time with more passion as Cry touched Pewdie's lips with his tongue, asking for entrance, to which the Swede granted permission. The kiss grew hungrier, and the brunette placed his arms around the other's neck while his lover placed his arms around his waist as he moaned softly and they felt each other's bodies grow hot.

Suddenly, Pewdie stopped, drawing back and receiving a confused stare from the other. He chuckled at his lover's bright red cheeks and suggested, "Let's finish this at home, shall we?"

That night, Pewdie completely forgot to upload the video.


End file.
